lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Luxuria
Luxuria is the highest and most noble member of the succubus species, and is the goddess of those kinds of respective demons. Luxuria is the embodiment of carnal sin and desires of the flesh and is a unique test project being worked on and put together by NeoCatastrophe, and as the very embodiment of lust and desire, her powers revolve around subjugating and weaponizing both sexes to do her bidding and become transformed into mindless slaves and zombies for her enjoyment. Though powerful in her own regard, her ability to endlessly subjugate and dominate all living creatures with her uncontested beauty and attraction serves to be one of the single most all-encompassing abilities and techniques in all the universe, and at the same time one of the most dangerous. Appearance Luxuria is beyond beautiful. Her appearance must be seen to be believed. She effortlessly outclasses any other woman in all conceivable regards and the proportions and shapes of her body are best left up to the imaginations of those picturing her. She is easily the single most attractive, beautiful, and charming creature in all of conceivable creation, any whom lay eyes upon her are immediately charmed by her attraction and become infatuated with her beyond reasoning and cognitive thinking. She has the "build" and "features" of something which can only be described of a true goddess of lust and desire, having pink/violet hair which is long, wild and untamed, elegant, plump and full lips with a constant, natural sheen which no lipstick can replicate and alluring aquatic blue eyes. Her appearance in this regard is shown to be one of the most effective and powerful aspects of her skills. Luxuria, as the goddess of succubi is profoundly proud of her body and is not modest at all, intentionally wearing but the most revealing and tiny articles of clothing so as to further charm and attract members of all sexes and races alike to fall under her absolute spell. As the embodiment of all desire she can become a creature which appeals to any persons carnal desires regardless of how extreme or strange they may be, capable of switching gender entirely or becoming a unique hybrid with both male and female features. She most primarly depicts herself as a woman but she is not beyond the ability to change her appearance and features or warp her gender all together. Personality Proud and arrogant, and comfortable within her own realm of power and skills, the goddess of all succubi as an extravagant and boisterous creature. She enjoys flaunting her looks and as mentioned above, is in no way modest about her features and attributes and mercilessly shows them off to all those observing her at any given time, an exhibitionist towards the extreme of the words definition. She enjoys the hold she has over all sentient beings alike and is strictly dominant, not one to ever submit or exhibit behavior of the sort. She is cruel and cold to those of her subjects and is always looking to add more members to her vast army of mindless slaves, something which she can accomplish with ease. She enjoys a good "fight" and particularly likes to observe how long it takes for somebody to fall victim to her various charms and supernatural seduction powers. History Luxuria is a creature that has been around for countless eons. She is the conceptual source of all things carnal and the embodiment of lust itself. In this regard all forms of lust and intense passion are connected to her and fuel her might, making her stronger and more powerful endlessly, which speaks volumes of the fact she is constantly surrounded by mindless servants whom are constantly consumed in abject desire for her at all points in times endlessly. Luxuria has spent most of her "life" expanding her vast army of loyal followers and slaves in the circle of hell which corresponds to the sin of lust and now comfortably reigns supreme over her own unique dimension. As of lately though things in her kingdom have begun to bore her and she has begun expanding out to other realms of existence to manipulate and subjugate all those within as she sees fit. Skills & Powers Luxuria is not a strictly conceptual being in her base form. Simply a high tier sky father whose various skills and powers revolve around the manipulation and control of other beings through magical and supernatural seduction. She does however have a hold on and access to certain conceptual skills and attacks, though she does not become a fully transcendent entity until entering her succubus goddess form whereby she becomes the conceptual embodiment of all lust and focuses her power into various skills. Lust-Based Ki Luxuria's ki is laced with a countless array of various effects which revolve around the seduction and subjugation of all beings. Merely sensing her ki is enough for a person in question to become immediately doomed to falling under her eternal spell, though she limits the potency of her power solely for the sake of prolonging her enjoyment in encounters with other creatures. Her ki formulates the basis for a multitude of different attacks and techniques which, instead of simply damaging the opponent, works to transform them into her loyal slaves. Luxuria's ki spreads like an infection, warping and twisting even the most advanced and unconventional forms of intelligence by altering and manipulating the various different spiritual, physical, biological, and mental aspects of their integrity. In terms of destructive capacity, Luxuria is a force to be reckoned with. She is comfortably within the galaxian range and can therefore effect a number of creatures and their minds on an equal range, though her destructive capacity increases ridiculously once she enters her succubus goddess form. Lust Zenkai As mentioned, Luxuria's already enormous inherent power level is multiplied and boosted immensely in proportion to the level of intense lust and passion that creatures in the universe are feeling. Lust in and of itself is a force, and is subsequently a raw form of potential power waiting to be exploited. Luxuria who is the very embodiment of the concept calls upon endless fuel for her own power proportionate to the passion which all living creatures hold within. Particularly, she receives astronomical boosts of strength from those whom have become her slaves, as their spiritual essence has been warped to the point of becoming pure lust and passion. Drawing upon the powers of those slaves and endlessly transforming others into her followers can grant her a next to limitless growth of power and strength at any given time which can be used to increase her destructive capacity and range of influence over the hearts, minds, and spiritual essences of all those within her range. Blast Methods Various attacks and techniques have been created by Luxuria which take direct advantage of the properties of her ki which is dedicated to seduction. However this section will only cover the most basic, generic, and mundane of techniques such as the typical ki blast or energy wave and the unique effects assigned to her particular ki when firing off her energy in such a method. Generally, Luxuria herself dictates how much actual damage her opponents take from her attacks and how much they are effected by the hypnotic and mind altering abilities of her ki. Causing wide spread destruction in this regard allows her to transform entire cities, entire worlds of people into her loyal slaves in a matter of seconds. Slave Creation Luxuria's signature skill is transforming all those whom come into any form of immediate direct or in direct contact with her into mindless slaves and zombies. This is accomplished through countless different forms and methods which she has developed over an extended period of time, and has subsequently obtained an extremely wide variety of ways to transform all those whom come into contact with her into her loyal pets. Due to the fact that she is herself the conceptual embodiment of desire, she is capable of attracting and sibjugating anything which forms sentient thought regardless of gender, sexuality, species, so on and so fourth, thereby assuming dominance as the desire of all living things. Due to the sheer immensity of the different methods she has created to transform living creatures into her slaves, her enemies and opponents must constantly be kept on their toes and in a state of absolute awareness, being prepared for anything, as something as simply as merely sensing her ki is enough to transform those whom observe her into her slaves without exception nor compromise. Her ability to transform those who come into contact with her into mindless servants which forsake their own pride, reason, and ideals is shown to be perhaps the single most deadly and powerful ability in her roster of skills. As she is the concept of seduction, she is capable of weaving that very intrinsic ideal into her various attacks and aspects of her physiology, and therefore apply it to all those whom come into contact with her. As mentione prior, this is one of the conceptual abilities luxuria maintains access to even in her base form without the need of transforming or changing into her more powerful state. A specific set of concepts support and her ability to seduce and attract all entities and creatures in existence and therefore, regardless of the composition or the general fundamental existence of the entities in question, they will be transformed into mindless puppets which act solely according to her will, all the while believing that they are truly and madly in love with Luxuria due to having their intelligent systems altered, warped, and severely reprogrammed by the intangible, supernatural concepts and laws which state that one is attracted to another being. In this regard it is absurdly impossible for those whom come into contact with luxuria to resist her charm or even consider breaking free from her mind control due to the fact that their very existence is severely twisted and warped to the point they may as well have been in love with her from the moment they were conceived into reality. Over the years Luxuria has obtained a countless number of different powerful and skilled slaves, and the more she obtains, she instantly gains access and full knowledge of their various skills, powers, and abilities and uses them to her own advantage and benefit, turning allies against each other in the blink of an eye. Demonic Illusions Like a pheromone excreted by a female insect, Luxuria's ki induces effects of mindless euphoria in all those witnessing it. Her body constantly emits an intense aroma more alluring and beautiful than any perfume. Once it permeates the pours or is breathed in it sevely tampers with the chemicals of the foe in questions brain and causes them to hallucinate enormously. If need be she may simply apply charms, magical seals or resort to the conceptual domination of her lust-based ki in order to cause opponents of an extremely resistant constitution or a high level to bow at the knee for her. The demonic illusions luxuria induces upon her opponents typically depict herself with them in ways unspeakable, only serving to bolster the hold she has on her victims all the more, but she may also use her ability for defensive purposes such as remote controlling the limbs of those around her, forcing them to attack themselves and believe they are being attacked by another being all together. Mind Control A secondary ability of the pheromone-like behavior of her ki and all those who sense it. It does exactly what it says on the label; Luxuria severely distorts an intelligent creatures process of reasoning and thinking and eliminates all trivial things in their minds replacing them with supreme loyalty and dedication to her and her alone. Her mind control ability os the primary ability which stands at the center of the various control and subjugation techniques, others simply being extra layers to make it more effective and bolster the extensive hold which she already has over people. Demon Evocation Evoking demons from the circle of lust allows Luxuria to call fourth tens of thousands of loyal and powerful subjects from her kingdom. Though mostly fellow succubi, the species she reighs as one above all over are shown to come to her aid she can also summon fourth a multitude of other powerful demons of all different shapes and sizes, each of which are mighty in their own regards and are dedicated in mind body and spirit to serving her every whim without distinction or question. From powerful, stealthy and quick demon assassins to enormous, hulking berserk brutes, Luxuria can quite easily call fourth any soul or demon banished to the realm of lust as she see's fit, overwhelming her opponents with superior numbers and the unrelenting stamina of demonkind. Weapons Unnamed Stave Attacks & Techniques Slave Arrow Transformations Succubus Goddess State Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles